My Godlike Savior
by MelodinaPotter-Riddle
Summary: Harmony Julia Potter (fem!harry) is an abused little girl that lives with her aunt&uncle but ends up trying to kill herself and then the doctor shows up and turns out to be her dad. Not good at summaries...
1. Prologue

_AN:I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who... However I do own the plot... Fem! Harry._

**Prologue**

Lily watched as 'Christopher' left the room and instantly knew he was leaving her. She got up, left the room, and ran to the person she thought of as a brother. When she got to the common room she ran staight for James, her brother figure. While she cried into his chest, he rubbed circles in her back.

James was shoched, but knew what had happened, since he did over here Christopher talking to someone about leaving, Hogwarts and all. He let her cry into his chest until he felt it was time to let her know that Christopher only left because of the war back in his home. "Lily, I hope you know he only left to protect you. He knew that if he staied he'd only hurt you. Lily, baby sister, he knew you had family that would worry about you, that includes me."

"Why did it have to be him, though? I hate the thought of him being out there fighting that war, even if it is his home. I would follow him to the ends of the earth, even if it means a certain death." she said as she looked up at him sadly. James then knew she truly loved that man, even if he left her to save his people.

About a month later, James asked if Lily would take his last name, to be truly his sister. She of course told him she would and hugged him. Not two week after she took his last name she found out she was pregnant. When she was 5 months along she went into early labor and 4 hours later, at 2:34 AM July 31, 1980, a little girl was born. Her was Harmony Julia Potter. October 31, 1981 James and Lily died of the Killing Curse. Harmony was left to the Dursley's whims.

Throughout almost 7 years of Harmony's life, she was bullied, beat, underfed, and stuffed in a cupboard. She looked aroud her cupboard with one last painful look, and then...

~XOXOXOXO~XOXOXOXO~

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but thats all I have for you. Don't want you to get too into the story before the 1st chapter. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Mercy of the Doctor

Previously: _Throughout almost 7 years of Harmony's life, she was bullied, beat, underfed, and stuffed in a cupboard. She looked aroud her cupboard with one last painful look, and then..._

**Chapter 1**

She took out a kitchen knife and stared at it for awhile. Once the clock stroked 12:00 she brought the knife above and slamed it down into her chest. _Uncle once this is done you won't need me anymore. I hope I get to see you mummy, daddy. Goodbye... _Is what she thought when she stopped breathing, not realizing that she started to glow a bright gold color.

-Meanwhile-

Doctor was traveling, with Amy and Rory mind you, when suddenly the TARDIS got off track and landed in a small house that matched all the other houses around it. this house was 4 Praivet Drive, the house that contained one Harmony Julia Potter, that was currently changing into her TimeLord self.

"Where have you taken us to now? I'm going to look around for why the TARDIS took us here. Stay put Amy... I don't know whats out there yet." Doctor said as he left to look around. Looking around he spotted the gold light coming from the little cupboard and immeadatly opened the door to the cupboard and gave a shocked face.

He hurried to the child and picked her up. _Why would a child on Earth be a TimeLord of all things that it could have been. _he rushed to the TARDIS and went to put her to bed, to watch over her. Harmony, still out like a light, smiled in her sleep feeling safe near him, nuzzling Doctor's chest like she would her father's when she was a baby.

When the Doctor felt the nuzzling he was shocked. Did she think he was her father? He layed her down as she slept through her transformation. He walked to the control room and set the coorinates to the time vortex so the little one could get her TimeLord name. He turned around and saw ...

TBC

AN: Ido not own HP or DW I just own the plot nothing else...


	3. AN

Hi guys its me, the author, and I'm here to ask for your help with my story. I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, but I'm having a hard with school and the graduation coming up. So I need help trying to think of a TimeLord name for Harmony, and I also need ideas on how Amy and Roy would react. So I hope you can help me VERY soon so you can read the next chapter.

I would like you to vote on the name with the poll on my profile.


	4. AN2

Alright here's the poll so far: The Beloved: 3 The Creater: 3 The Giver: 2 The Oracle: 2 The Enchantress: 2 The Writer: 1 The Bound: 0 The Guard: 0

Please vote... New poll on how Rory and Amy should react...


End file.
